Cake
by whisperingtime
Summary: Sherlock's strange behaviour with no reasons, keeps John a little bit worried. Silly and short story.


Hello! Introducing myself for the first time. This is my first work and it's silly, short, terrible and I know it. I just hope that somebody will enjoy it. Thanks for reading *-*

It was a quiet night at 221B Barker Street. No cases lately for the consulting detective and his colleague. The days started dull, and that wasn't  
changing at all. "In any minute,Sherlock will start to shoot the wall" thought John Watson, sitting in his couch reading a book while his  
roommate was lying in the sofa with his eyes close. He returned his sight to the book that he had started only one hour ago, but the voice of  
Sherlock distracted him just as he turned around  
"What are you reading, John?" said the detective deeply, without opening his eyes.  
"Um.. It's called The Dangerous Liaisons." John licked his lips fast.  
"Curious. What's it about?" asked with his eyes wide open and shining. He used to do that and he looked way to engaging.  
"Well, um ... it's a story of a man who has to seduce a girl for a bet, and she has to fall in his trap" answered quickly, avoiding the fact that  
she was a virgin.  
"Interesting .." he whispered, loosing himself into his thoughts, and the he added "And how does he do it?".  
"Wha... What do you mean "how"?" said. He wanted to laugh but Sherlock's face was completely serious.  
"How, what methods, obvious"  
"Um... I don't know, the usual stuff. Trying to make her laugh, giving her gifts, not trying to buy her, just a present to show attention, that kind  
of things"  
"I see. You know very well the story, are you reading it for a second time? Some of your seducing skills are not working?"  
"Very funny Sherlock..." said sarcastically. "And no. I watched the movies"  
"I leave you alone then, I have to go"  
"Wait, what? Where are you going? It's almost midnight and it's freezing out there!  
"I know, but I have to do something. Goodbye John."  
Sherlock walked trough the door of the apartment before John had the possibility to said goodbye. He doesn't want to care too much, it was  
Sherlock, he use to do that kind of things. He took his book once more and keep it reading it, until he felt sleep in his couch.

"John? Are you okay?" sounded the deeply voice of the consulting detective near to Watson's ear. He opened his eyes and saw his friend a  
few inches of him, looking with his penetrating eyes. John started to feel a little bit awkward and his heart beating faster as he could. He  
always felt nervous when Sherlock was too close. "You are straight John, stop thinking of this,_ STOP_" were some of his thoughts when all  
were bouncing around him.  
"Y-yes. What happened?"  
"I went out a couple hours ago, and I just came back. I found you here, and I thought something happened to you, you never sleep in your  
couch"  
"Yeah, it wasn't planned. I'm going to bed now"  
"Before you go, take this."  
"What is this?"  
"Open it, it just... a present. I went to some place and I had to stop in the grocery"  
"That bags ... did you do the grocery?... but, you never do it... Sherlock, are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes I'm fine, open it"  
John started to tear the envelope and he was shocked when he finally saw what it was  
"A tar of... jam?"  
"Maybe not the best thing I could buy for you, but remember that I was doing grocery. Totally casual. Now go to sleep, I have to think alone"

Fired guns passing behind his ears, shouting of pain and the madness of the battlefield and suddenly, Sherlock's eyes. Every noise  
disappear and the eyes were like heaven, just the eyes. John Watson waked up in sweat, after his nightmare with a strange end. Through the  
window he could see that it was still night, looked at his watch and it marked 4 in the morning. He left himself rip in the pillow, until he heard  
some noises downstairs and started to smell something burned. Sherlock was awake and making loud noises.  
John rose and downed the stairs and saw his friend making something in the kitchen.  
"Sherlock, what in hell are you doing?" said as his roommate had a lot of utensils dirty with flour around him.  
"Cake. Sorry, did I wake you up? How can I possibly guess that this was going to be so hot?" his face was covered with pickys of flour, a  
thing that John found adorable.  
"Since when are you a baker?"  
"Oh, I thought you would like some cake once on a while. Almost forgot! Don't go. Give me 10 minutes, I have to show you something on the  
violin, you are going to love it"  
"O-ok. We have Speedy's right next door, what are you-" but he didn't continue because Sherlock was staring at him with a defiant face.  
"My cake for you" said straight  
"Okay, as you wish"  
He didn't understand why he was so rare this night, giving him Jam, making him a cake. This person wasn't Sherlock, something was wrong  
with him or he was feeling guilty for something. But then he saw his laptop turned on in the table, and with a big letter it could be read a  
headline which said "How to seduce your soulmate". He looked back to Sherlock who was fighting with the mixer, and slowly wrap him near  
the laptop. It was one foolish blog and it said "Found your soulmate and he/she still doesn't realize? Here some tips! Write a song,  
buy something casual that he/she loves, bake something, try to show him/her that it's a very important person in your life".  
All the words that Sherlock had said lately flew trough his head."It's just a present ... violin ... my cake for you". Before he could say anything  
the detective was standing below the door frameg. His face was still dirty with flour and a little bit of egg.  
"John, I .. It's not what it looks like, I was just trying to .."  
"Seduce me? You... how can you possible...? Oh God, I'm sorry"  
"My intentions were purely guileless, I didn't want to tempt you, I just want to... cheer you up"  
"I'm not in a bad mood Sherlock" he said laughing, without taking his eyes away from his roommate."You are a great liar, you can fool anyone,  
but not me"  
"I'm sorry, this is just... If you want to do your baggage and go away, I will understand. I'm so sorry John, I.."  
"Oh shut up, you have no idea what are you saying. You don't need all this rubbish, you never need it. You had me with "Afghanistan or Iraq"  
you bastard"  
He stood on tiptoe and grabbed Sherlock's face near his, pressing his lips against him.


End file.
